Ep 4: The Technic Alchemist
by wvdbelt
Summary: A FanFiction Fullmetal Alchemist story. The Elric brothers contiune to find Oliver Quinn in Kalum, but get in a fight with a young alchemist. Marika stops the fight between the two and brings the Elric brothers to Oliver. But can Oliver help them?


* Sentence between [ ] is a thought of a person.

Episode 4: The Technic Alchemist

The Elric brothers are standing outside in front of the place where they stay the night over. Edward yawns and stretches.

**Edward:** A new day and a new start.

**Alphonse:** Hey brother, did you…

Then out of nowhere hard pieces of ground are coming up towards Edward. Just in time can Edward avoid them.

**Alphonse:** Brother!

**Edward:** Where the hell did that came from!

**Alphonse:** Brother, look out! Behind you!

Edward looks behind him. A young boy named Samuel that's about the age of ten wants to hit Edward at the back of his head with one arm. Edward grabs Samuel by his wrist with his automail hand. But as always Edward hide his automail arm with a long sleeve and a glove.

**Edward:** That's enough! Who are you and why are you attacking me!

**Samuel:** (Pathetic) Auw let go! You are hurting me!

Edward lets go of Samuel. First he rubs his wrist but then a grins appears on Samuel face.

**Samuel:** Ha! That was to easy.

**Edward:** What!

Samuel draw fast a transmutation circle in the dirt road. More pieces of ground are coming up towards Edward. But he avoids it again.

**Edward:** Fine have it your way then!

He claps one time in his hands and out of the ground he pulls out a spear.

**Samuel:** [What! No transmutation cirkel!]

Edward runs towards Samuel with the spear. Samuel draws an other transmutation circle and a branch of a tree that is near by them grows. When it's long enough it slaps the spear out of Edwards hands.

**Edward:** Darn you!

**Samuel:** Ha! And I thought state alchemists were high trained.

**Edward:** Alright, you asked for it!

And again, Edward claps one time in his hands and put them on the ground. Samuel draws an other transmutation circle. Then they both including Alphonse sees something shiny between Edward and Samuel. The alchemy of Edward goos Edwards direction and the alchemy of Samuel goos Samuels direction. They both avoiding it just in time.

**Edward:** What happenend!

**Samuel:** Ohow…

They see a golden watch lying on the grond with no symbol on it.

**Marika:** That's enough Samuel!

**Samuel:** But…

**Marika:** (Angry) No buts! It's a good thing your teacher didn't see this. And that was not intended as a threat!

**Alphonse:** (Happy and surprised) Marika!

**Marika:** Hey Alphonse… Edward.

**Samuel:** But they are looking for Oliver. I had to do something.

**Edward:** What? You know Oliver Quinn?

**Marika:** Yes, it's his teacher and my grandfather.

**Alphonse:** So you are related to him.

Marika walks to her golden watch and grabs it of the ground. Then she looks at Edward.

**Marika:** May I ask why you two brothers are looking for him?

**Edward:** Well, the Fuhrer said that he was the one that can help us with our problem.

**Marika:** Okay, then I'll bring you to him.

**Alphonse:** Thanks Marika, again.

**Marika:** (Smile) Hey like I said before, I like to help the family of a good friend.

She walks away. Edward and Alphonse are following her.

**Samuel:** Wait up! I want to go too!

**Marika:** No, you better clean up the mess you make without using any alchemy.

**Samuel:** (Sad) Ow… okay.

And Samuel stays behind, while Marika and the Elric borthers are still walking forward.

**Edward****:** Aren't you a little bit to harsh on him?

**Marika:** No, because otherwise Samuel won't listen. And besides, he has to learn that he can't always use all his power everywhere because of the surroundings.

**Edward:** I have to agree with the last one.

**Alphonse:** Yeah, we where sometimes in those sitiations that we can't use all our alchemy.

When marika and the Elric brothers enters the livingroom of the house of Marika, her parents are sitting there. Her father named Elijah looks up.

**Elijah:** How was your trip Marika? And who are these two boys?

**Marika:** The trip was fine, dad. And these two boys are the sons of Hohenheim Elric.

Elijah stands up and the mother of Marika named Lindsey looks up very fast when she hears the name Hohenheim Elric.

**Elijah:** Nice meeting you two. My name is Elijah. Hohenheim told a lot about you two boys.

**Lindsey:** (Nods)

**Alphonse:** You knew our father?

**Oliver:** Yes, we all did in this house.

Edward and Alhponse are turning around when they hear another voice. An older man is standing behind them. This older man is about the age of seventy.

**Oliver:** I'm Oliver Quinn. I heard that you two brothers where looking for me?

**Edward:** Yeah. Fuhrer Mustang said that you could help us.

**Oliver:** Lets talk further in my office. Lindsey, would you…

Before he could finish his line, Lindsey stands up and walks towards the kitchen. Oliver signs nice. In the office of Oliver, Oliver is going to sit behind his desk.

**Oliver:** Please, sit down you two.

Edward and Alhponse are sitting down in the two chairs that are standing in front of the desk.

**Oliver:** So, what can I do for you?

**Edward:** Well, since Al and I returned to Shamballa… Al and I had nightmares about the gate.

**Alphonse:** What! You too brother!

**Edward:** Yeah.

**Alphonse:** When!

**Edward:** Last night.

**Oliver:** Well I'm not a psychiatrist, so I can't tell you why you both had a dream about the gate.

**Alphonse:** But why did…

**Edward:** Mustang didn't knew what I ment with those 'other things' that I had to do.

**Alphonse:** And what where those other things, brother?

**Edward:** Finding out why you had that nightmare about the gate.

Edward stands up and bends to Oliver.

**Edward:** I'm sorry that we waste your time.

Then Edward walks out of the office. Alphonse stands up too and also bends to Oliver and leaves the room also. Marika and her parents are sitting in the livingroom with something to drink. Edward enters the room.

**Edward:** Excuse me, but can I use your phone?

**Elijah:** Sure, it's right over there.

Edward walks to the phone and starts to dale a number. Alhponse enters the room. Lindsey looks at Alphonse and points to the cup of tea with a nice smile on her face. Alphonse smiles back and is going to sit next to Marika. Meanwhile Edward is already in his conversation on the phone.

**Mustang:** Are you telling me that you just arrived in Kalum?

**Edward:** No, we arrived here yesterday.

**Mustang:** Then why didn't you call then? And do you have the package?

**Edward:** Yeah I have it. And we had some trouble on our way to Kalum.

**Mustang:** Did you find Olivers house?

**Edward:** Al and I are there now. But he couldn't help us.

**Mustang:** I'm sorry to hear that Ed. But I want you to stay there for a view days more.

**Edward:** But why?

**Mustang:** Just do it Ed, that's an order.

Mustang hangs up. Edward also put the phone down and looks towards Alphonse.

**Alphonse:** What is it, what did he say?

**Edward:** That I have to stay here a view days more. You can go home if you want to Al.

**Alphonse:** Forget it brother. We are going home together.

**Oliver:** Stay for a view days more, húh. Well we have a room left, so you can stay here.

Says Oliver who just enters the room. It is dinertime. They all are sitting at a dinertable.

**Alphonse:** I have a question. Why did all the people here in Kalum said that they didn't knew a Oliver Quinn?

**Elijah:** They said that? (Laughing) That's funny.

**Oliver:** Well, they probably seen Edwards state alchemist watch.

**Alphonse:** But you were a state alchemist too, weren't you?

**Oliver:** That is correct. But I guess the people of Kalum just treid to protect me from the state.

**Edward: **And why is that?

**Oliver:** They all have there reasons. But what they don't understand is that since Roy Mustang became Fuhrer, it is okay to tell state alchemists where I live.

**Edward:** So you didn't trust Fuhrer Bradley. Is that because you find out that he was a homunculus.

**Oliver:** No, I didn't know that. But that changes everything and explanes the way he was and the choices he made.

In Central headquarters, Roy Mustang puts his coat on and leaves his office. He walks through the hallway. Then a state alchemist that walks in a high tempo bumps against Roy Mustang. Roy looks towards the sate alchemist that walks further in the same tempo. But then the state alchemist stops and turns around with an angry face.

**State alchemist:** (Angry) Where are you looking at!

**Mustang:** What, excuse me?

**State alchemist:** (Angry) I said, where are you looking at!

**Mustang:** I am looking at you because you bumped against me without saying something.

**State alchemist:** (Angry) Yeah whatever.

The state alchemist walks further in the same high tempo as before.

**Mustang:** [Well that was strange. I wonder what happened to make him so upsad.]


End file.
